Modifying one's home is an important strategy to manage chronic health care conditions, increase independence, and ensure safety of frail older adults. However, in many areas of the country the lack of specialists make home modifications difficult to obtain. The purpose of this project is to develop an innovative database that includes both comprehensive search criteria related to functional abilities and the full range of technological and environmental modifications that are necessary to provide individualized solutions. This database will enhance the capacity of rehabilitation and building professionals throughout the country to provide home modification services, particularly to under-served populations. Unlike existing databases, the product developed in this project will provide sufficient information for a broad array of potential providers who might lack detailed knowledge of home modification alternatives, to specify, obtain, install, and construct complete and optimal home modification solutions regardless of the complexity of the situation or the extent of the modifications needed or desired. In Phase 1 a review of existing databases provided the basis for developing the new product. A prototype of the database that includes solutions to the most common environmental barriers encountered by older adults in using the bathroom was developed. The protoype was pretested in 10 homes and found to be highly feasible based on the high degree of concurrence between home modification solutions generated by the database and those recommended by a home modifications specialist. Phase 2 of the project will develop and test instructional materials to accompany the database; complete database development; and demonstrate the effectiveness of the database as a tool that will significantly expand the capacity of local occupational therapists, case managers, and remodelers to provide individualized modifications at reasonable costs even when access to experts is not possible.